


Peter Parker Didn't Know he was Bi Until Harley Keener (Headcanon)

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter, Bisexual Peter Parker, Found Family, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Skip Wescott, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: If it wasn't for Harley making his way into Peter's life, Peter would continue to be unaware that he is bisexual
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Peter Parker Didn't Know he was Bi Until Harley Keener (Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ! I'm just trying this out to see how I like this platform. Follow me on Tumblr @kittybellestark :)

-Okay so Peter Parker is *Straight*  
-He likes girls, really likes girls  
-He literally went on a date with Liz (it may have ended with her moving away bc he put her dad in jail but that’s besides the point)  
-And he may have had a brief crush on MJ  
-So Peter Parker is *Straight*  
-Boys are gross, and trust Peter he knows  
-He doesn’t ever want to think of men in a sexual matter  
-He 10/10 supports anyone who comes out to him  
-But anytime he thinks about how boys could possibly be into him, his brain immediately goes to Skip Wescott  
-And how Peter was 9 when it started and that he never wants to be in a position like that again  
-It was horrible and scary, and Peter Parker likes women and only women, and he will never be anyone’s Skip. And he will never put himself in a position where there can be another Skip.  
-So Peter Parker thinks men suck.  
-(Obviously beside Ned and Mr Stark, they’re cool, but Peter has known Ned forever and Mr Stark is literally a super hero, and Peter only became such a huge fan of Iron Man and Tony Stark because of what happened)  
-His therapist tells him it was his way of coping with what happened  
-Then one day Happy picks Peter up at school on an non-lab day because Mr. Stark has someone that he wants Peter to meet  
-Peter really hopes its the Black Widow (because they’re both spider themed heroes !! how cool !!!)  
-Peter meets Mr Stark and this mystery person in the living room  
-Mr Stark introduces Peter Parker to Harley Keener  
-Harley Keener looks hot good, hes tall and wears a leather jacket and cowboy boots with skinny jeans. He looks so out of place, but he doesn’t look bothered by it either  
-Peters heart skips a beat, but Peter chalks it up to be anxiety  
-“Hey there Peter, I’m Harley”  
-Oh my god he has an accent, an actual southern accent  
-And doesn’t that just make Peters heart race  
-“Tony here tells me you’re a real Einstein” He laughed  
-Harley laughed. Peter is not laughing  
-Peter hears his blood rushing, and feels himself go cold. His spidey-sense is just going off  
-Peter looks to Mr Stark whose smile falters at the look of pure-fear on Peters face  
-Mr Stark doesn’t know. Peter never told him. Any files about what happened never include Peters name, or any family members name, so Mr Stark wouldn’t have stumbled on it, unless he went into Peter’s Therapists notes, which he hasn’t because he may be nosy but he isn’t invasive  
-Peter knows what this is, he knows he’s going into a panic attack. He was triggered and he needs to get out. Out out out before anything can happen  
-“So-sorry, I’ve gotta, I gotta go, something came up wi-with May. It was um, it was nice meeting you Harley.”  
-Peter left, and made it back home, though he doesn’t remember how he made it from Manhattan to Queens and into his apartment.  
-He’s home and it’s not the safest place, can’t go into his bedroom but it’s better than there  
-Tony beat him to the apartment (without Harley), already sitting with May when Peter walks in  
-May is quick to give Peter his favourite over-sized sweater (it makes him feel safe) sitting him down in the living room, putting a knit blanket over him, and giving a bottle of water.  
-“Pete, you okay kid?” Mr Stark asks  
-And Peter is fine, he always has been, so he nods  
-“Do you want to talk about why you were triggered into a panic attack” His voice is soft as he speaks to Peter, like Peter would break  
-May sits next to Peter, pulling him into her  
-“Adrian Toomes was not the first person Spider-Man sent to jail” Peter started the story like this because it was easier to tell it, his therapist may not be happy with it but she’ll be happy he’s making progress by telling some  
-“Spider-Man was 11 when he sent his first person to jail. It was a year long trial, one kid versus one 18 year old. He used to call Spider-Man, Einstein”  
-Peter seemed to be done with his explanation after this, deeming it enough information for Tony to understand what happened  
-It wasn’t  
-But May sending a text that said “Search Skip Wescott” gave Tony the opportunity to find out what happened later  
-(Tony is really pissed when he reads what happens, and makes sure Skip get transferred to worst prison and that he can never leave)  
-“Okay, Pete, I’ll talk to Harley about not calling you that. But Harley will be going to the same school as you, okay? That’s why I wanted you two to meet.”  
-After that first night Peter goes back to being his usual chipper self  
-And Harley starts at Midtown  
-Peter was just rounding the corner outside of the school to see Harley getting dropped off by Happy  
-After a moment of hesitation Peter went up to Harley and offered to help him on his first day (because Peter will not let his overwhelming fear take over and he will be friendly for the sake of Mr Stark and that is all)  
-Despite Peter’s uneasiness and distrust Peter and Harley get on like a house on fire  
-Peter started to feel really close to Harley, and Harley would often throw his arm around Peter’s shoulder and call him things like sugar, or sweet thing or darling  
-And Peter liked that a lot, except he didn’t because it was weird (but he really did)  
-And Peter would always go tomato red whenever Harley was around  
-Even Ned and MJ recognized the crush Peter had on Harley and vice versa  
-“Dude when are you going to make a move on him?”  
-“What the fuck, Ned? I’m straight, Harley and I are friends”  
-“Peter are you being serious right now? You both obviously have a crush on each other. Harley knows you like him too.”  
-“The fuck MJ, I expected you to be more understanding about this. We are friends. Maybe I come off as gay to you because I choose to respect people and am not the exact definition of a ‘toxic male,’ but I don’t fucking like you guy assuming that I like men. Men ain’t shit and I’m not going to find myself in another situation like I used too. I like women”  
-“What’s your issue Peter? You homophobic now? Didn’t peg you as that.”  
-“Fuck MJ, this isn’t your business. I’m an ally, people love who they love, but I don’t like men, and you need to stop pushing that on me. I have my reasons, you have yours.”  
-“Peter, the way you’re going off on MJ isn’t really helping your point much-”  
-“Would the two of you just shut up about this. I don’t like other guys. Women are it for me. I will not be stuck under another man. Fuck, I’m straight and you need to stop pushing the idea that I’m into Harley just because you want me to live out your little fantasies of what my life should be like.”  
-Peter didn’t talk to them the rest of the day. Not because he was angry but because he was embarrassed that he said too much  
-At the tower Peter and Harley were cuddled together sitting next to each other watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and talking  
-Peter really loved Harley’s Blue eyes  
-And his accent  
-And his face  
-And Harley in general  
-But totally only in a friends way  
-They’re bros  
-“I want to try something real quick, you can tell me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am”  
-And then Harley kisses Peter  
-Harley Kisses him  
-And Peter freaks out  
-Without even thinking about it, Peter pushes Harley off of him and bolts, leaving the tower without his phone, shoes or bag, Peter just leaves  
-Once Peter gets outside he throws up, before his anxiety takes over again and he just runs and runs and runs  
-Harley is left now sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes, confused and hurt about what just happened  
-Tony makes it to Harley in record time thanks to Friday, and without a question Harley explains what happened  
-“I thought he liked me too, Tony, I really did. I don’t know how I messed up this bad.”  
-“I’m sorry Harls, Peter has been hurt a lot and I just don’t think he was ready yet emotionally for a relationship.”  
-Tony knows that Peter has probably just been triggered. He’s only heard Peter talk about girls romantically, never boys, but he was sure that Peter and Harley were going to be together at some point  
-Once Harley finally calms down enough and goes to his room Tony calls May  
-“May, is Peter with you, he left all his stuff here.”  
-“No, I thought he was staying with you tonight. what happened?”  
-“Harley kissed Pete, and he freaked out and ran out without any of his stuff, I was hoping he was with you. His phone is here too.”  
-“I think I know where he is, College Point Park. Ben and I used to take him there after any court date.”  
-“I’ll meet you there.”  
-“What about Harley?”  
-“He’s already asleep, I’ll meet you there.”  
-Tony and May get there in record time, finding Peter sitting on the rocks facing the East River.  
-“Peter?” May called out.  
-Peter turned around, his face clearly red, tears streaming down his face.  
-“I don’t understand” Peter finally said as May and Tony got close enough  
-“What don’t you understand?” Tony asked  
-“Harley kissed me. He kissed me. I expected to hate it. But I didn’t. I liked it when he kissed me. I should hate it though. He’s a boy. I shouldn’t have liked it.”  
-“Peter it’s okay if you liked Harley Kissing you, and it’s okay if you like him romantically too” May tried to comfort  
-“But it’s not May, because if I like Harley, and I like him kissing me then that means that I liked it when Skip kissed me. And I didn’t like anything he did to me.”  
-“Peter, I like when Pepper and I kiss, but that doesn’t mean that if May were to kiss me that I’d like it. Same thing goes for you kiddo.”  
-“I like girls though. I can’t like Harley.”  
-“You can like both boys and girls. You could be Bisexual or maybe not. No matter what it’s okay.” May said again.  
-“I need time. I can’t- I need Dr Rosenburg and I need to not be Spider-Man and I need to not see Harley or Ned or MJ. I need time.”  
-“Okay baby, you can have as much time as you need.”  
-Peter ends up taking a week off of school, with daily appointments with his therapist. He went completely ghost mode. Wasn’t active as Spider-Man, wasn’t active on social media. Didn’t read or respond to anyone’s messages. Only talking to May or Tony and only if they were at the apartment.  
-After his week off, Peter finally reappeared at school, still having not responded to anyone’s messages, preferring to just deal with things in person.  
-“Peter oh my god you’re alive we all thought you died.” Ned shouted from down the hall going to greet his friend, MJ and Harley in tow.  
-“I’m fine guys, I just had some stuff from the past come back up that needed to be dealt with before I did anything that would hurt other people.”  
-“What are you talking about Parker, you wouldn’t hurt a fly let alone anyone else.” MJ said confused  
-“I’ll tell you when I’m ready too but I’m not there yet. My therapist thinks I made good progress this week though.”  
-“Your therapist?” Ned asked.  
-“Uh yeah, sorry. MJ, Ned, I really messed up with how I treated you guys the other day, regarding my sexuality, turns out I may of been wrong and you guys were right, I just repressed any of those emotions due to trauma. So, I’m sorry you didn’t deserve that.”  
-Ned and MJ obviously forgive Peter bc duh they’re friends  
-“I would like to talk to Harley privately though, so you guys wouldn’t mind?”  
-So Peter pulls Harley to the side finally getting the chance to talk to him, and wanted to say his words before he lost his nerves.  
-“Peter I’m sorry-”  
-“I liked when you kissed me. That’s why I freaked out. I didn’t think it was possible for me to like that, or men. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I wasn’t prepared and my brain automatically went to a dark place. I like you Harley Keener, but I have problems and I want you to be aware of that before we do anything.”  
-“Okay.”  
-“If we are going to try this I need you to be aware of my limits. I have a lot of them apparently, and I’m not sure if more will come up or not, but my therapist said that I should talk to you about this stuff before we do anything. If you still like me, that is.”  
-“Peter Parker you are too precious, of course I still like you, I don’t plan on not liking you for a while yet.”  
-And then Peter smiles and he feels relieved, because getting to this point took a lot of work and now he’s here and he likes a boy who likes him back who won’t hurt him


End file.
